A loader is a construction machine typically used to transport a load of material, such as aggregate construction or mining material, from one place, such as a pile of stored material, to another, such as a truck used for hauling the material to another location. For example, a loader may be used to load a dump truck full of material or to transport material from a pile to a specific place where it is used, such as trench. Typically, loaders are wheeled or tracked vehicles having a large bucket on one end and include hydraulics or other mechanisms for raising and lowering the bucket and tilting the bucket. However, a loader can also be a stationary machine that is immobile, but used to transport a load from one place to another, for example from a pile to the bed of a nearby dump truck. Generally, a loader is any device capable of using a bucket or other appropriate support structure to transport a payload from one place to another place.
Often, it is desirable to know the weight of a payload. For example, dump trucks used on the highway typically must abide by laws restricting how much weight they can carry and the restrictions are typically determined by a government highway authority. Depending on the density of the material loaded into a truck, it is possible to load more than the maximum allowed amount into the bed of the truck. In addition, loading too much weight into a truck can also cause premature wear to the truck's suspension, drive train, and other parts affected by weight. In other instances, it may be desirable to know the weight of the payload. For example, when material is sold according to weight, knowing an amount of material loaded into a truck can provide a basis to calculate a cost of the loaded material.
To determine the weight of a payload, loaders may include payload measurement systems. Typically, payload measurement systems utilize one or more sensors that measure the hydraulic pressures present in the hydraulic cylinders used for lifting the bucket up and down. The payload measurement systems then use the sensed pressures to estimate the weight of the payload in the bucket. However, one problem with such payload measurement systems is that they fail to take into account the impact that the hydraulic tilt cylinders have on supporting the payload. The contribution of the hydraulic tilt cylinders in supporting the payload in the bucket varies based on the tilt position of the bucket. Because payload measurement systems do not take this effect into account, the estimate of the payload weight can be inaccurate.